Strawberry and Cream
by SugarHoney91
Summary: My first fanfic ever! When will Amu realize that she is in love with Ikuto and what obstacles do they have to overcome? Amuto! Final chapter is out!
1. Chapter 1

Strawberry and Cream

CHAPTER 1

Why does this always happen? Amu overslept, again.

"Why didn´t you guys wake me up?", she asked her guardian charas.

"You said if we ever did that again you´d flush us down the toilette.", Ran explained.

"Oh god, oh god! If I´m late again I´ll miss tea time at royal garden...again."

"...and Tadase." Miki added as she saw Amu blush.

Luckly she made it on time to day, but she forgot all about the test they had today.

------------------------------

(After school)

Nadeshiko and Amu are on their way to the royal garden.

"How did it go on the test, Amu-chan?"

"...", Amu didn´t answer and she didn´t have to because Nadeshiko could tell right away that it went bad. Very bad.

Finally they arrived at the royal garden.

"Hi Hinamori-san.", Tadase said and doing that sparkling thing that he´s so good at. As always whenever he did that amu would feel her face burning up.

"H-hi Tadase-kun.", Amu said in a very shy voice. Nadeshiko couldn´t help but giggle as she watched Amu.

"Okey today we have to read these papers.", Tadase said ad handed out papers to everyone but Amu.

"Hey, why didn´t I get any?", Amu asked.

"I´ve told you the Joker is special you don´t have to do any of this boring work.", Kukai answered.

"It´s even more boring sitting and doing nothing.", she said and laid her head down on the table.

--------------------------------------

(End of the day)

"Bye-bye!", Yaya shouted.

"See you all tomorrow", Nadeshiko said.

"Ah wait, Hinamori-san can u stay? I want to talk to you about something.", Tadase said and his face was so red it looked like someone threw paint at him.

"Good luck, Amu-chan.", Nadeshiko whispered i Amus ear and then ran of with the others.

"What is it Tadase-kun?"

"Um...I have something to give u." Tadase was looking around in his bag and then he pulled out a little pink box. "But don´t open it until you get home,okey?"

"O-okey."

--------------------------------------------

(Night)

Amu was siting on her bed and looking at the little pink box. She still hasn´t opened it.

"What do you think it is Amu-chan?", Su asked.

"Amu-chan do you think Tadase likes you?", Ran said.

Amu did´t answer any of the questions the guardian charas asked. She was to busy thinking what was in the box.

"Do you like him?" a voice said.

It sounded like it came from the window. Amu slowly went towards the window and looked out. "Looks like no one´s here", she said to herself. She turned around and went back to her bed.

"Amu-chan look!", Su shouted and pointing at the window.

"Ikuto?", Amu said.

He sat beside her and asked "Do you like the kiddy king?"

Amu blushed. "T-that´s none of y-your b-buissnes." She look over to him and he actually looked a bit sad. "What?"

Ikuto took the box away from Amu and opened it.

"Hey, give it back!", she shouted.

"Keep your voice down or you parents will hear us.", he said. From the box he pulled out a goldheart necklase. "This is just trash"

Amu grabbed the necklase away from him. "It´s not trash. This is great gift."

Ikuto leaned over to her. "I can do better.", he whispered in her ear. "See yah" and then he jumped out the window.

------------------------------------------

(After P.E.)

"You´re relly cool Amu-chan! You kicked the other teams ass!" a girl from class said.

"Yeah dodgeball is my game.", Amu said.

"Hey Amu-chan! What did you and Hitori-kun talk about yesterday?" Nadeshiko asked.

"Umm...he gave me this." Amu showed her the goldheart necklase.

"Wow, what are u gonna give him?"

"What do you mean?"

"It´s almost Valentine´s Day."

Amu had completly forgot about it. She knew that she had to give the prince something special.

"Any way Amu-chan, we have to hurry up and change if we don´t wanna be late for class."

"Yeah" Amu could feel her face burning up. _"Valentine´s Day ,huh? Wonder what I should give to the prince?"_ Amu thought for her self.

END OF CHAPTER 1

Please let me know what u you think:)


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! I´m done with chapter 2 so Id like to know if u like it or not. This is a love story between Tadase**x**Amu**x**Ikuto. btw. I´m a Amuto fan.

Chapter 2

_"Tomorrow´s Valentines Day. What should I give Tadase-kun?",_ Amu thought to herself as she walk to school. She knew that she needed the perfect present because Tadase is so popular and gets a lot of gifts.

"Amu what are you thinking about?" Ran asked.

"Could it be Tadase-kun?" Miki said. Amu blushed.

"Ahh, I don´t know what to give him."

"Mabye you should make him something." Suu said with a smile.

"Yeah and you should write him a note. You know...tell him how much you love him." Ran whispered the last part.

"Are you stupid? I would die on the spot!" Amu shouted and made everyone on the street turn their heads. They already thought that she´s crazy because she talks to herself.(Normal people can´t see shugo charas)

--------------------------------

(lunch time)

" Amu-chan have you decided what to give Tadase-kun?" Nadeshiko asked Amu.

"Not yet but Suu had a good ide. Mabye I´ll make him a snack. You know like I did on his birthday."

"Yeah you could make some home-made chocolate."

"Home-made chocolate? I´ve never made that before." Amu stop for a moment. "I´ve never given anything away on Valentine´s Day."

"I can help you make it. If you want?"

"Really? That will be great! I would like to it without Suu´s help because then it really comes from me."

"Okey. Because tomorrow is a holiday we can do it after school."

"Thank you Nadeshiko."

-----------------------------------

(Tea time)

sigh "So much boring work. Now we need to have some fun. I know! Ice-cream!" Yaya shouted while puting her hand in the air.

"I can´t. I have a game comming up so I need to practice." Kukai said.

"Yeah and Amu-chan and I have some other stuff to do." Nadeshiko said and send a little smile Amu´s way.

"Yaya doesn´t get to join you?" Yaya was almost about to cry and she looked at them with big baby eyes.

"Fine you can come to but you need to keep it a secret." Amu said.

"Okey"

Both Tadase and Kukai stared at Amu and she knew what that look ment. _"What are you guys up to now?"_

_----------------------------------_

_(Across town)_

"Ikuto do you what day it is tomorrow?" Utau asked.

"I don´t know what day is it?" Ikuto said in abring voice.

"It´s Valentine´s Day, stupid! Utau got a little angry that he forgot. And for some reason Ikuto´s thoughts drifted away to Amu. Lately his been thinking about her.

"So Ikuto what do you wanna do tomorrow?"

"I don´t know."

"Fine. Tomorrow after work I´ll be waiting for you in the park. You have to come!" Utau cellphone started to ring. She had to go to work. "Ikuto, It´s Valentine´s Day so you have to come."

"God! She´s so annoying." Yoru said when Utau was gone. "Your not gonna show up tomorrow? You never do."

Ikuto didn´t pay attention to what Yoru said. Right now he decided to pay Amu a little visit.

---------------------------------

(At Amu´s)

"We´re lucky that my parents aren´t home. My dad would have lost it if he found out that i like a guy."

Nadeshiko giggled. "Is he really that bad?"

"Trust me he is. Whenever the subject comes up he flips out."

"I think Amu and Tadase are a cute couple." Yaya said.

Amu was blushing. Everything had to be perfect. If something went wrong she´d never forgive herself.

"Amu-chan why won´t you let me help?" Suu asked.

"Beacause i want it all by myself, without character change."

"Okey Amu chan let´s start." Nadeshiko said.

(Later the same day)

Yaya and Nadeshiko wore standing by the door saying goodbye to Amu.

"Amu-chan you did a great job. I bet Tadase-kun will love it." Nadeshiko said.

"I think so to." Yaya said with her usual smile.

"Thanks for you help guys" Amu said while waveing goodbye to her friends as they walked away.

Yaya and Nadeshiko wore talking on the way home.

"I think Tadase and Amu belong together" Yaya shouted out loud.

"Keep it down. I´m sure Amu doesn´t want the whole town to know." Nadeshiko said.

What they didn´t know was that Ikuto had heard everything that those two wore talking about.

"So she´s making him a some chocolate for tomorrow." Ikuto said to himself.

"I wonder if that tart you broke was for little king too." Yoru said. It had never hit Ikuto that Amu was making the tart for someone. But now that he thinks about it, ofcourse. If she had made it for herslef she would have done it at home.

-------------------------------------------

(At Amu´s, again)

"You excited about tomorrow Amu-chan?" Suu asked.

" I don´t know I..." Amu stoped when she heard the doorbell ring. She thought it was strange beacause her parents woren´t comming home until late and they had a key.

"Sis you gonna answer that?" Ami said. (Who was also home)

"I have to put away the dishes. Can you get it Ami?"

So Ami answered the door and to her suprise it was a boy. "Is Amu home?" he said. Ami ran in to the kitchen. "Sis your boyfriend is here."

"What? My boyfriend?" Amu wondered who the hell it could be. She walked to door and saw Ikuto standing there.

"Papa´s gonna be made when he finds out you have a boyfriend." Ami said.

Amu blushed. "He´s not my boyfriend!"

Ikuto was enyoing himself wathing those two fight. "Can I come in?"

"S-sure." Amu said. He walked in and took of his shoes. "Why are you here?"

"I just wanted to see you" he answered.

"Yeah right, his not your boyfriend?" Ami said before Amu made he go to her room.

"Why did you want to see me?"

"No reason."

"Well I´m kinda bussy right now so if you don´t mind..."

"What smells so good?" he asked and walked in the kithen.

"I was making chocolate."

"For Tadase?" He saw how hard Amu was blushing and got a strange feeling in his stomach. "Hey? That tart I broke was it for the kiddy king, too?"

"Yeah. It was for his birthday but afterwards I made some cookies insted."

"I´m sorry I broke it."

"It´s no big deal." She said with a half smile.

"Amu...I saw you cry."

"Oh." She didn´t think he saw her. Suddenly she heard him walking to her. He put his hands on her cheeks.

"I´d like to make it up to you." he said.

They heared a noice coming from the livingroom. Her parents wore home early. Amu got worried when about what they´s do if there was an _older_ guy in the house.

"I´ll leave threw the back and they´ll never know that I was here" he whispered.

Amu walked out to the livingroom to greet her parents.

"Amu-chan why are you so red?" her mother asked.

"N-no reason" she said while touching her cheeks.

(End of chapter 2)

_I would like to know what you think about my story. is it to long or..? Is there anything I can to better? Thanks for reading:)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone! I just finished the new chapter and I know there was a lot of spelling and grammar mistakes before. I probably should read it twice first but I´m lazy. Hope you enjoy this next chapter:)**

Chapter 3

(At Amu´s)

Amu just couldn´t relax. She was waiting for the doorbell to ring. Today is Valentine´s Day and Nadeshiko promised to go with Amu when she gives her chocolate to Tadase-kun. _"I hope he likes it."_ Amu thought to herself. Her parents could tell that something was up.

"Amu-chan is anything wrong? You seem a little nervous." her mother said.

"Your mother´s right. You´ve been acting strange all morning" her father said and put a hand on Amu´s forehead to she if she had a fever.

"Wait a second. I know what´s going on Amu-chan" her mother teased. "Today is Valentine´s Day and you´re all nervous. That can only meen one thing."

"What?" her father asked. (He´s obviously not very bright)

"Our little Amu has a boy she likes."

"She has a boyfriend." her sister Ami said.

"What?" her parent shouted. Her mother was happy that he little girl had found someone she liked but her father wasn´t very happy about it.

"No,no!" Amu shouted and waveing her hands in the air."I don´t have a boyfriend."

"He was here yesterday." Ami continued. Amu felt the need to bang her sisters head against the wall.

"Is that why you wore acting weird yesterday?" her mother asked.

"He´s not my boyfriend." Amu said just before the doorbell rang. It was Nadeshiko.

"Are you ready, Amu-chan?" Nadeshiko asked. She knew that she was interupting something.

"Of course!" Amu answered and then turned around to face her parents. "Mom, dad we´ll talk about this later and Ami...you shut up!" Her parents wore just about to say something but Amu closed the door before the had the chance.

(On the way to Tadase)

"Amu-chan was everything alright back there?" Nadeshiko asked.

"Yeah. It´s just that Ami said something she shouldn´t have"

"What did she say?"

Amu blushed. "She said that I had a boyfriend."

"Tadase-kun?" Nadeshiko said with a smile.

"No." Amu blushed even harder.

"No?"

"I-Ikuto."

"What?" Nadeshiko was very confused. " Why would she think that?"

"Well you see...he stopped by last night and Ami got confused."

"Oh." Nadeshiko said out of relief but then she got worried again. "Why was he there last night?"

"Who knows. Oh we´re here." Before Amu rang the doorbell to Tadase´s house she turned to Nadeshiko. "Please don´t tell anyone about this. It´s bad enough that my parents have the wrong idè."

"Don´t worry, Amu-chan.Your secret is safe with me."

Amu felt calm again knowing that her secret was safe. She took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. Tadase oppened the door with a smile on his face. He was happy now that Amu was here.

(Tadase´s livingroom)

"Hi everyone." To Amu´s great suprise Kukai and Yaya were here to.

"Hey, we just called you Hinamori. Your mother said you wore out with Nadeshiko." Kukai said and after a while he added "She aslo asked me if I was your boyfriend?"

"Oh crap." Amu said and buried her head in her hands. "What did you say?"

"No of course, but why did she think that I was?" Kukai asked.

"Well you see..."Amu started.

(Later)

"What? He was in your house?" Tadase said in an angry voice.

"He didn´t do anything." Amu explained.

"How does he know where you live?" Tadase asked. He was a little angry because he himself didn´t know where Amu lived but his worst enemie did.

"I don´t know." Amu answered. She felt a little sad and dissapointed because now she couldn´t give him her present.

"Has he been there before?" Tadase asked again.

"Once ot twice."

"Why is he there?" Yaya asked.

"Has...has he done anything to you?" Tadase aksed Amu with a serious look.

"He b-bit my ear once."

For a moment Tadase just sat there without saying anything, but after a while he turned back to Amu and said "I wan´t you to stay away from him."

"It´s getting late maybe we should leave?" Kukai said trying to break the tension in the air.

"Yeah maybe you should." Tadase said.

And just like that ereyone left. They stood for a while out on the street not saying a word. Amu looked like she was about to cry.

"Amu-chan..."Nadeshiko didn´t even get the sentence out before Amu ran away crying.

Amu couldn´t beleive what just had happened. Tadase-kun was so mad her and her Valentine´s Day was shot to hell. Somewhere along the street she ran in to someone and fell down. She looked up and was very suprised to se him here.

"Ikuto?"

"What´s wrong? Why are you crying?" he asked her and put out a hand to help her up.

"This is all your fault." she said.

"Why is it my fault? What is my fault?"

"Because of you Ami ot confused and now Tadase-kun is mad at me and because of you my Valentine´s Day has become the worst day of my life." she said and started crying all over again.

Ikuto moved closer to her and put his arms around her. She tried to push him away but he wouldn´t let her. Finally she gave pu and cried in his arms.

**Ok, let me know what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took so long to update but I hade a lot of homework. Today ****I'm really happy because chapter 27 has finally come out and the ending is amazing! Ikuto is in Amu´s bed! But back to the story. I noticed that I didn't mention the guardian charas that much so I've tried to give them some more lines but it's hard because there's not that much they can say. Anyway here is chapter 4. Enjoy!**

Chapter 4

"Amu-chan if you don´t hurry you will be late." Ran shouted.

"You have a guardian meeting before school today." said Miki.

Amu wasn´t sure if wanted to go. She was worried that Tadase was still mad at her.

(Outside the royal garden)

Amu was still unsure if she warned to go in, but she had to face him sooner or later. So she took a deep breath and walked inside. Everyone else was already there.

"Good morning Amu-chan." Nadeshiko said with a smile.

"Good morning everyone." Amu answered.

During the whole meeting Amu avoided to talk or even to look at Tadase. After the meeting Tadase asked her to stay behind so that he could talk to her.

"What is it Tadase-kun?" Amu asked him.

"I wanted to talk to you about what happened yesterday."

"Are you still mad at me?"

"Amu I was never mad at you. I was ham at _him_. I´m sorry if it seemed like I was mad at you."

Amu let out a sigh of relief. "Thank God. I thought you hated me."

Tadase moved in closer. "I could never hate you." He was leaning in to kiss her.

"NO!" Amu shouted and moved away. Tadase looked very confused. Before anyone had a chance to say anything the school bell rang. Their classes wore starting.

(On the roof of the Easter building)

Ikuto was sleeping peacefully on the roof until someone was trying to wake him up.

"Ikuto wake up." a voice said.

He opened his eyes and say Utau sitting beside him. "What do you want?" he asked.

"Where wore you on Valentine's Day? I waited for you for hours." she said.

"I was busy."

"With what?"

Ikuto knew he couldn't tell her that he was with Amu. "None of you business."

Utau didn't ask anymore questions. She just walked away.

(After school)

"Amu-chan are you okay?" Su asked.

"I´m fine." Amu answered but she didn't sound fine.

"Amu-chan!" Nadeshiko said as she appeared behind Amu and scared her almost to death.

"Could you stop doing that?" Amu told her.

"Sorry. So what happened with Tadase?"

"Nothing." Amu said with a sad face.

"Doesn't sound like nothing." Temari said.

"Amu- chan...did something _bad_ happen?" Nadeshiko asked.

Amu used that she had to work up a smile. "No. Everything's fine. See you tomorrow." And then Amu walked away.

(Tadase on the way home)

"Hey Tadase is everything okay?" Kiskeki asked.

Tadase had flashbacks to what happen earlier. "Why did she pull away?"

"I don't know."

"I thought she liked me."

"Who cares. Love is useless for world domination."

"How sad." a voice sad.

Tadase looked up. He was very angry to find _him_ there.

"You woe talking about Amu, right?" Ikuto said and jumped down from the tree.

"Stay away from her!" Tadase shouted out a bit to loud. Everyone around stared to stare and talk about them.

"So she didn't want to kiss you?" Ikuto said.

"That's none of your business." Tadase answered.

"How pathetic." Yoru said.

"Hey shut up!" Kiseki shouted.

"How cute." Ikuto said.

"What?" Tadse asked.

Ikuto grinned. "You."

Tadse didn't understand.

"Your not the only one after her." Ikuto added just before he disappeared.

Tadase got extremely worried and rushed off.

(At Amu´s)

Amu opened the front ´door to her house. "I'm home!" she shouted but no one answered. And the suddenly she realised that her parent wore on a date and Ami was at a friends birthday party.

"I'm hungry. Su will you help me make dinner?" But before Su could answer the phone rang.

"I wonder who that could be." Miki said.

Au went to answer the phone. "Hello?"

"Amu?"

"Tadase-kun? Is that you? How did you get this number?"

"Nadeshiko gave it to me. Amu is there anyone there with you?"

"No, I'm all alone tonight. Why?"

"Just asking. So no one has visited there?"

"No."

"Ok then. See you tomorrow. Bye."

"Bye." Amu wondered why he sounded so relieved at the end.

"Okay Amu-chan let´s go make dinner." Su said.

"Okay..." Amu noticed that she hasn't put away her bag yet. "You three go ahead. I'm just going to put away my bag." Amu took her bag and walked up to her room.

When Amu opened the door to her bedroom she froze. She couldn't believe who was lying on her bed.

"Ikuto?"

End of chapter

**Ok. Like always let me no what you think. btw if you want to contact me you can find me on youtube, my name is Loneytoon9. If you have any idée's for my story or so... And also take look at my videos. Have a nice day!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi again! I'm so glad that people like my story a****nd just so you know the more reviews I get the more motivated I get to write. And for all the other fan girls out there shugo chara the game has come out. I'm planning on buying it. I'm super addicted to Shugo Chara. I´m such a loser! D Anyway I´m done with chapter five and I've tried to make more of a Amuto chapter. Enjoy!**

Amu was surprised to find him on her bed.

"Ikuto?" she said.

"Hello Amu." he answered.

"What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for you?"

"Why?"

"..." he didn't answer her. Instead he looked around the room. "It´s pretty in here."

"Thanks but you have to leave." Amu said and pointed to the balcony.

"No."

"No?"

"That's right. No."

Amu got a bit irritated. She walk over to him and tried to push him of her bed. Sadly that didn't work. He was much taller and stronger than her. "Why won't you leave? Is there something you want?"

"Maybe." he answered while stroking her hair. A grin grew on his face when he noticed her blush. _"She's so cute."_ he thought.

Amu on the other hand had no idée what to do. _"What is this strange feeling?"_ she thought and actually got a little sad when he stopped. He moved over so that she could sit beside him but Amu refused.

Ikuto sighed. "Either you sit down on your own or I'll pull you on to my lap."

Amu had no choice so she sat down beside him. "W-What do you want?"

"To see you."

"You have to leave or my parent will get more upset."

"What about the Kiddy King?"

"What about him?"

"Hasn't he ever been in your room? I can't be the first boy in your room."

"He doesn't even know where I live." Amu noticed a grin growing on his face. It was almost like she could read his mind. For some reason she felt very calm around him. Suddenly they hear a bang. It was the front door. Her parents were home.

Amu turned around to Ikuto. "You really have to leave now."

"Fine." Ikuto leaned down to whisper something in her ear. "I'll miss you." When he pulled back he saw how much she was blushing. He thought it was so cute he just had to give a kiss on the cheek. "Bye...Amu-chan." And before she knew it he was gone.

"Bye...Ikuto-kun." Amu said quietly to herself.

"Amu-chan you up there!" her mother shouted.

"Yes mom." Am shouted back and ran downstairs.

"Will you help me make dinner?" her mother asked.

"Sure mom." Amu answered and followed her mother into the kitchen.

"Amu- chan is everything okay?" Ran asked.

"Yeah. You wore gone a long time." Miki added.

Amu smiled a bit. "Yeah I'm fine."

(Next day)

Amu was silent almost the entire way to school but later on she ran into Kukai and they started talking. When they got on school grounds you could imagine how jealous Kukai´s fan girls were.

"Hinamori I'll see you at the Royal Garden later. You have to come. Tadase said he had some big news." Kukai said.

"Tadase?" Amu felt like she had forgotten something and then it hit her. Tadase tried to kiss her yesterday.

"Amu you okay your face is all red?" Kukai asked her.

"I-Im fine." Amu said right before she ran off.

(After school)

"Amu what's wrong?" Su asked. 

"I'm not sure if I want to go to the Royal Garden." Amu answered.

"You're worried about Tadase right? Just avoid being anywhere alone with him and everything will be fine." Miki said.

"You're right Miki!" Amu said. Finally they were at the Royal Garden. Amu opened the door and saw that everyone was there except for Tadase. "Where is Tadase-kun?"

"He will be here soon." Pepe answered.

"While we're waiting for him lets eat some CANDY!" Yaya shouted.

A few minutes later Tadase arrived.

"Sorry I'm late." he said.

"Why wore you late?" Kukai asked.

"Well we are going to have a new transfer student at the school." Tadase answered.

"And apparently they have a guardian chara." Kiseki added.

"What? Who is it?" Yaya asked.

"We won't know until tomorrow." Tadase answered.

"Well I have to leave now. I have dance practise." Nadeshiko said.

"Yeah. Everyone can leave. The meeting ends here." Tadase said.

(On the way home)

Amu was relived that she didn't have to talk to Tadase. Or that's what she thought. Out of no where he appeared behind her.

"Amu-chan can we talk about what happened yesterday?" he asked.

"S-Sure." Amu answered nervously.

"Why did you pull away?"

"I-I..." Amu couldn't get any words out of her mount. She couldn't believe how much her heart was pounding.

"Do you like me?" 

"Of course I do."

Tadase smiled. "I'm not going to let anyone hurt you."

"Who would hurt me?"

"I don't know. The catboy maybe."

"You're wrong. Ikuto-kun wouldn´t hurt me."

"Ikuto-_kun_?"

Amu got all nervous again. Why did she call him Ikuto-kun. _"Oh no, Tadase going to be made at me again." _

Tadase looked a sad and a bit worried. _"Does she like him?"_ he thought for himself.

(End of chapter)

**Like always let me know what you think. Hope you liked it. See you next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone! Thanks for all your great reviews. I also got some bad reviews about how my spelling and grammar is bad, but guess what I´m Croatian and my English is not perfect. Hopefully you can overlook the mistakes and just enjoy the story. If you can´t then I don´t care. Anyway here is chapter 6 and now you can find out who the new student is. Also I've been asked to make the chapters longer and if it´s to long just let me know. Enjoy!**

Chapter 6

This morning there was a school meeting. Today is when the new student arrives. Everyone was excited to find out who it was and apparently this person has a guardian chara. Amu kept thinking who this person was and what their guardian chara looked like.

Tadase approached the podium. "Quiet everyone! Today we have a new student."

The whole room was full of excitement. Who could it be? A boy or a girl?

"Please welcome our new student..." Tadase continued and the new student stepped out. "...Sakurai Shiki."

All the girls went "Kyaaa..." This unbelievably handsome guy was standing in front of them. Even Amu blushed because he was so good looking.

"Hi everyone! My name is Sakurai Shiki and I hope that we all can be friends." he said with a charming smile.

After the meeting all the guardians and Shiki went to the Royal Garden. Nadeshiko offered everyone some tea and cookies.

"So you are the new student?" Yaya said.

"Yes I am. Please to meet you." Shiki said and kissed Yaya´s hand.

"_Wow! He´s a real gentleman."_ Amu thought. 

Shiki turned to Amu. "And you are?"

"I-I´m Hinamori Amu. The Joker."

Shiki laughed a bit. "Such a shy girl." For some reason Amu blushed very hard.

Tadase got a little jealous but he didn't wanna show it. "So why don´t you tell us about yourself."

"My name is Shiki. I lived for two years in New York and now I´m back to Japan. This is my guardian chara Kippei. 

Everyone was having such a wonderful time. The new guy seemed so nice and funny, but sadly the classes were starting.

(After school)

Amu was on her way home when she ran into Shiki. "Did you enjoy your first day at school?" Amu asked him.

"I enjoyed it and it was all thanks to you guys." Shiki answered. 

"I had fun today too. You really are a sweet guy."

"Do you have some free time later?"

"Why?"

"Well, I have nothing to do and I could use someone to show me around town."

Amu blushed a little. "S-Sure."

"Great. Then we can meet here again at five?"

"Yeah. See you then."

Shiki waved good bye to Amu and walked in the direction to his house. Amu waved back and walked home herself.

(At Amu´s)

She was really nervous. _"What am I going to wear?" _she thought.

"Amu-chan where are you and Shiki going?" Ran asked.

"How can you go on a date with Shiki when you like Tadase-kun?" Su asked.

"It´s not a date! I´m just gonna show him what you can do in this town." Amu explained.

She decided to wear a white skirt and a red top. She also put on a black belt. After she was dressed she walked downstairs. Both her parents wondered why she was so dressed up.

"Amu-chan are you going somewhere?" her mother asked.

"I´m going out with the new guy at school. " Amu answered. 

"A date?" her father asked in horror.

"No! Not a date! He´s new here and I´m just gonna show him some sights." Amu explained.

"Oh." her mother said and not sounding to convinced but Amu ignored that.

"I have to go now." she said and left.

Shiki was already there waiting fir her. He looked even better in his casual clothes. 

"Sorry. Have you been waiting long?" Amu asked.

"No, I just got here myself. You ready?"

"Yeah. Where do you wanna do first?"

"I don´t know. How about we get something to eat?"

"Sure." Amu took Shiki to this cute little café. Both of them ordered some ice cream.

"Tomorrows a holiday. Got any plans?" Amu asked him.

"No. I´ll just see what happens." Shiki answered. 

"Amu you enjoying your ice cream?" a voice said. Amu turned around and saw Ikuto and Utau sitting at the table next to theirs.

"Ikuto what are you doing here?" Amu asked.

"Nothing special. How about you? Enjoying your date?" Ikuto sent a glare to Shiki. 

Amu blushed. "T-This isn't a date."

"Whatever. Just leave us alone." Utau said in an angry tone. She got even more angry when Ikuto moved over to their table.

"Amu, are these friends of yours?" Shiki asked.

"Not really." Amu answered and at the same time was trying to keep Ikuto away from her ice cream.

"Why won´t you let me have a taste?" Ikuto asked.

"Why do you want my ice cream?" Amu asked him back. The truth was that he wanted to keep her away from Shiki and it was working. Shiki felt totally ignored.

"Eh...Amu-chan is everything alright?" Shiki finally asked.

"Everything is fine." Amu answered ans still was keeping Ikuto away from her ice cream.

"Just let me have little taste and I´ll leave." Ikuto said.

Amu thought about it for awhile and then gave him her ice cream. "Fine, but just one taste."

"You will have to feed me." Ikuto told her.

Amu wanted Ikuto gone because Shiki was feeling very ignored. So took her spoon and gave Ikuto some of her ice cream. After that Utau got extremely mad and dragged Ikuto away.

"I´m sorry about that, Shiki-san." Amu said.

"Don´t worry and please call me Shiki-kun." he said with his charming smile that made Amu blush again.

(Later)

It was really late and dark now. Amu completely forgot about the time. She was just having so much fun. It was so dark that she had trouble finding her way home. Suddenly she heard some footsteps behind her. It was to dark to see who it was.

"Lost little girl?" the man said in a scary voice.

Amu wanted to run away but she completely froze with fear. Someone else appeared behind her and that made the old man leave.

"Why are you out here alone?" Ikuto asked.

"Ikuto? Why are you here?"

"I asked you first."

"I´m on my way home but I think I´m lost."

Ikuto sighed. "It´s not safe for either one of us to be out here alone. You can stay at my place tonight. It´s not far from here."

"At y-your place?"

"Yeah." Ikuto grinned and took her by the hand. "My parents aren't home so we will be all alone." Then he dragged her with him.

End of chapter

**Please leave reviews. Good reviews I hope. Oh, and btw the new guy Shiki is the same age as Kukai and I have´t decided yet how is guardian chara will look like. Hope you liked this chapter. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi again! I´m finally done with chapter 7! To tell you the truth a had some problem with writing this chapter. I had writers block! But somehow I managed to complete the chapter and I've also started on the next one. In chapter 8 there´s gonna be a little twist. Btw this chapter is purely Amuto. Enjoy!**

Chapter 7

How did she end up here? She told her parents that she was staying at a friends house. What would happen if the find out the truth? All she wanted to do was to go home, but it wouldn't be safe outside at this hour.

"Are you hungry?" Ikuto asked her.

"Umm..." Amu couldn't find any words to come out of her mouth. She was still in shock of being I his house.

Ikuot went to sit beside her on the couch. Amu blushed because he was siting unbelievably close to her.

"Amu, is something wrong?" he said, trying to sound concerned.

Amu blushed even more. The was something about the way he said her name. It sounded so _hot! _"E-Everything is fine." she finally answered. Lately whenever his around Amu just can´t act normal. _"What is this strange feeling?"_

"Amu, why don´t you go and out your stuff up in my room while I make dinner." he said.

Amu didn't respond. She just did as she was told. Ikuto watched her leave with a slowly growing smile on his face. Yoru noticed.

"Hey Ikuto! Do you like her?" Yoru asked curiously.

"Maybe." Ikuto responded with a grin.

What those two didn´t know was that Ran had overheard everything. _"Oh, I have to tell Amu."_

Amu was siting on Ikuto´s bed when Ran came rushing in. "Amu-chan, you won't believe this!"

"What is it Ran?" Amu asked.

"We need to leave. I think Ikuto is going to try something tonight." Ran said.

Amu laughed. "No he won't. Sure Ikuto-kun is a teaser but he won't actually do something."

All three of her guardian charas were staring at her. "Umm...Amu-chan, you called him Ikuto-_kun_." Miki told her.

Amu got flashbacks to the time when she called him Ikuto-_kun_ infront of Tadase. Why does this keep happening? It´s not like she likes him or anything, but there is something about him that makes her feel all strange inside. It wasn't a bad feeling but she just didn't understand it.

Amu was so lost in her own thoughts that she didn't even notice when Ikuto walked into the room. He wanted to surprise her, so he was very careful not to make any noise. He slowly approached her on the bed and moved his lips closer to her ear. "Boo.."

Amu was so startled that she fell of the bed. "Ikuto-kun, why didn't you tell me that you came in?"

"I wanted to surprise you." he said with a teasing smile. _"Did she just call me Ikuto-kun?_

"Was there something else you wanted?"

"Well, I´m not trying to sound like a housewife or anything, but dinner´s ready."

Amu followed him downstairs and into the kitchen. Everything looked so delicious. Who knew that his cooking was so good?

Amu was stuffing her face with everything. It was all so damn good! She just couldn't get enough. Ikuto on the other hand was with watching her instead of eating.

Only moments later Amu noticed him staring. It suddenly hit her that she was behaving like an animal.

"Why did you stop?" Ikuto asked her.

"I´m not hungry anymore." she answered.

"Then why don´t we take a bath?"

"We?!" Amu shouted. _"Maybe Ran was right"_

Ikuto laughed. "Fine. You can take one by yourself."

"Umm...Ikuto?" she said in a quite and very shy voice.

"Yeah?" he said, hoping that she had changed her mind.

"While I´m here tonight...I don´t want yo trying anything.2

Ikuto smirked at her and gently brushed her cheek. "But I was hoping that we could have some fun tonight."

"No! No fun! And if you touch me I´ll hit you!"

Ikuot made a disappointing sound and stood himself up. "I´ll clean up in here while you take a bath.

"Fine."

After Ikuto was done with the dishes. He want to find her something to sleep in. he found this big T-shirt and went to give it to her.

He knocked on the bathroom door. Amu was standing there in just a towel when she opened the door. Ikuto tried to hide his blush.

"Was there something you wanted or did you come just to stare at me?" Amu asked, in a bored tone.

"I-I just wanted to give you this." he said and handed her the T-shirt.

"Thanks" Amu took the T-shirt and closed the door to change.

Once she was done changing she went into Ikuto´s bedroom, but when she walked in he just happened to be changing and was standing there half naked. Amu shut the door quickly and her face was as red as a tomato. _"He really does have a good body."_

A few seconds later Ikuto opened the door. "You really should knock first."

Amu couldn't responf. She couldn't even look at him. Her face was still as red as ever.

"Amu?" Ikuto asked.

Amu turned around to face him but avoided to look straight in his eyes. "Where am I going to sleep?"

"On my bed."

"Where are you going to sleep?"

Ikuto grinned and Amu got the message. "No way in hell are we sleeping in the same bed!"

"Don´t worry. I sleep on the floor." Ikuto said.

"Fine, but you can´t touch me. Cause if you do I will...I will..." Amu didn´t know how to finish that sentence.

"You will...what?" Ikuto teased.

"Never mind. I´m sleepy."

"You can´t sleep yet."

"Why not?"

"Because I thought maybe we could watch a movie."

"What kind of movie?"

"A scary movie."

"I don´t like scary things." Amu said in a trembling voice.

"Don´t worry. If you get scared, you could always hold on to me."

Amu pushed him a little but at the same thime she had a smile on her face. _"Maybe a scary movie will be fun."_

While Amu was siting on the couch in the livingroom, Ikuto was in the kitchen making popcorn.

When Ikuto walked back into the livingroom he noticed that Amu wasn´t siting on couch anymore. She was looking at a family picture.

"He really was a cute kid." Amu said to herself. (Thinking that Ikuto couldn't hear her.

"Thank you." he whipered in her ear.

Amu was so startled that she dropped to the floor. "Would you stop doing that!"

Ikuto laughed and helped her back up. "Let´s go and watch the movie."

Halfway threw the movie Amu realized that she had been holding on to Ikuto´s arm. When she looked up, she noticed that he ad an amused look on his face. She slowly moved away but then she got pulled right back by Ikuto.

"I told you. If you get scared then you have to hold on to me." he said.

"You´re such a perv." Amu said in a low voice but Ikuto still heard her.

He didn't respond to her comment, but he did give her kiss on the cheek.

Of course this caused a slight blush on Amu´s face but what Ikuto didn't count on was the smile she was trying to hide. It seemed like she didn't mind so he went in for one more kiss, on the lips.

Once he pulled away, Amu moved to the other end of the couch. "Why did you do that?" she asked.

"You wanted me to."

"No, I didn't." Amu didn't like the fact that he was moving closer to her.

His lips were again really, really close o hers, but they didn't touch. Instead he whispered "Cmon. Let´s got to bed."

He gently carried her like a princess to his room. Then he laid her down on the bed and gave her a goodnight kiss, on the lips. But this time Amu kissed back. Once he pulled away he turned of the lights and went to sleep beside her.

End of chapter

**This chapter felt really long. Was it to long? Let me know if you like it. See you next time.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi! Thanks for all your wonderful reviews. I done with chapter 8 and I hope you like it. A few days ago my computer broke down and I had to install everything all over again. Now everything I used to have on my computer is gone. I was almost done with this amv and now I have to do it all over again! (It took so damn long to make and it was so good!) Anyway here is chapter 8. Enjoy!**

Chapter 8

Amu was in a peaceful dream when suddenly someone called her name. That person sounded familiar. The truth was that Ikuto was trying to wake her up. Breakfast was ready and unless she wanted it to get cold she had to get up.

"Hey Amu! Wake up!" Ikuto said extremely loud.

"She sleeps like a rock." Yoru said.

Ikuto knew that there was only one way to wake her up. He was going to enjoy this. He went out to the kitchen, got a glass of water and pored it on her.

"Ikuto-kun, what do you think you´re doing?!" Amu yelled.

"It your fault for not waking up." he said and help her out of bed. "I made you some breakfast."

"Really?" Amu was really excited. She really loved his cooking. She was resisting the urge to run downstairs and eat it all.

Ikuto noticed her excitement and walked her downstairs.

While Amu and Ikuto were in the kitchen eating, her guardian charas were in the living room talking about how they didn't like that Amu was so comfortable in front of the thieving feline.

"Amu today´s a holiday. What are you gonna do?" Ikuto asked her hoping that they could spend the day together. Wait! What? Why would he hope for something like that?

"I don´t know. I don't have any plans." Amu answered him.

"Maybe you and I can spend the day together?" Ikuto said, anxious about what her answer would be.

Amu giggled. "You´re not serious?"

"Why not?"

"Because...Because we´re enemies." Amu couldn't decide if he was looking sad or disappointed. _"Why would he care if we go out or not?"_

"Fine. When you´re done I will drop you of at home." Ikuto said and exit the kitchen.

Once he was outside of the kitchen he leaned back against a wall. _"Ahhhh...Why does it bother me? She´s right. We are enemies."_ Ikuto was interrupted when Amu walk in the room.

"Ikuto-kun are you okay?" she asked him.

"Why do you do that?" he said.

"Do what?"

"Calling me Ikuto_-kun_."

"I do?" Amu said surprised. Why didn't she notice it before?

"Amu..." Ikuto said and then followed silence.

"What?" Amu finally asked.

"Nothing." Ikuto said in a disappointed tone. Amu was wondering what was bothering him.

(Later)

Ikuto was walking Amu home. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. The two of them together. What if someone saw them? Someone like Tadase. Lucky Tadase didn't see them, but someone else did.

Shiki was across the street and saw them. He blushed heavily. _"Still as beautiful as ever. I wish you were mine. I think I love you."_ Shiki immediately came back to reality. It wasn't right fro him ti think this. It was all wrong.

(Back to Ikuto and Amu)

They finally arrived at Amu´s. Her mother just happened to be taking out the trash and saw them together. She couldn't believe her eyes. Who was this _older _boy with her?

"Ehhh...Amu-chan, who is your friend?" her mother asked, trying to be polite.

Amu blushed. "This is Ikuto. He´s my friend."

"I see. Is this the friend you were staying with?" her mother asked, still trying to be polite.

"Yes." Ikuto answered before Amu could come up with a lie.

Her mother did not like the idea of those two together, in a room, doing stuff. It made her very uncomfortable to think about it. No! Her Amu would never do something like that!

"Well I think it´s about time that you go Ikuto-kun." Amu said and turned to Ikuto.

"Bye." Ikuto leaned in and gave Amu a kiss on the lips, in front of her mother!

Finally he pulled away and walked home. Amu turned back to her mother, who was really angry.

"Amu we need to talk right now!" her mother said and walked in the house.

(Shiki´s house)

He was lying on the bed thinking about what he saw earlier. Those two together. He was so jealous!

Kippei noticed that something was wrong. "Shiki, what is it?"

"Promise you won´t tell?" Shiki asked.

"I promise."

"I have fallen for someone and I don´t know what to do."

"What do you mean you don´t know what to do? Go for it!"

"But it´s wrong!"

"Who cares. Just go for it." Kippei assured him. "Now, if you don´t mind, I will take a nap."

Shiki thought about it for awhile and then made a decision. If you like someone then you have to go for it! _"Hinamori Amu you have a new rival. Ikuto is mine!"_

End of chapter

**Okay, what do you think? I actually forgot th name to his chara so I had to go back and look it up. Btw I have to decide what style his guardian chara should have and I thought that you guys could decide it. So send me ideas! Bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi again! Thanks for all of your reviews, but I only got one suggestion for Kippei´s character. I can´t update the next chapter without Kippei´s character! The one idea some sent to me was really good but I like to know what you other guys think. So please send me ideas so that I can decide. In the meanwhile, here is chapter 9. Enjoy!**

Chapter 9

Amu was really nervous. Her mother was in the kitchen telling her father what she had just seen outside. Amu knew that this was going to turn out bad because her little sister was sent upstairs.

Finally her parents came out of the kitchen and sat themselves in front of their daughter at the table.

Her mother had this really serious look on her face. But her father looked liked he was about to faint.

"Hinamori Amu, would you care to explain why you spent the night at a _older_ boy's house?" her mother asked.

"Umm..." Amu was searching for a good answer. "Well, you see... I got lost last night a-and he said that I could stay at his place."

Her mother looked like she was about to say something but she hesitated for a second. She wasn't sure if she wanted to know the answer to her next question. "Did anything happen between you two?"

This time her father actually fainted. This conversation was just killing him. He couldn't believe that his sweet little Amu would ever do something like that.

"N-No" Amu knew that she didn't sound very convincing. "Well, I did see him half naked but that was an accident. And we did kiss but it ended there. I just made this worse, didn't I?"

Her mother gave out a sigh of relief. She was happy that nothing else happened. "Okay, you won´t be punished if you never see him again."

"What? Why can´t I see him?" Amu asked.

"Because I don't trust him." her mother explained.

Amu thought that this was really unfair. If she wanted to see Ikuto, then that´s none of their business. Hold on! She _wanted_ to see him?

After her parents were done scolding her, Amu went up to her room and laid down on her bed.

"_Why do I want to see him? Do I like him? No. I like Tadase-kun, right?"_ These were Amu last thought before she drifted of to sleep.

(Next Day)

The next morning Amu noticed a group of girls in front of the school gate. She went to take a closer look and saw that Shiki was surrounded by all those girls.

Shiki spotted Amu and tried to make his way out of the crowd to her. Once he reached her he grabbed her by the arm and started to run.

He ran with her to the Royal Garden so that the other girls couldn't follow them.

"Shiki why did you take me with you?" Amu asked him, slightly blushing.

"Tadase wanted me to give you a message. Today he wants us two to go hunting X-eggs." Shiki told her.

"Okay. We can do it after school." Amu said.

"Fine I will wait for you outside your classroom." he told her and ran of to class. Amu did the same.

(After school)

Shiki was waiting for her outside her classroom, just like he said. The other girls got really jealous that Hinamori became his friend I such a short time. Amu was a little nervous of being all alone with him.

"Amu, how do you hunt for X-eggs?" Shiki asked her, because this was his first time.

"Well, we have to go and look for a X-egg and seal it." Amu told him.

"So you don´t know how to find it?"

"No." Amu noticed that this sounded pretty stupid. She has never really gone hunting for X-eggs. They just seem to appear by themselves.

They have been walking for a while now and still they haven't found any X-eggs.

"This is hopeless." Amu said.

"Let´s look a little more and then go home." Shiki said.

Just when they were about to give up. Their guardian charas picked up a negative energy, not far from where they were.

Finally they found a X-egg. They had to stop it before a X character was born from it. Their guardian characters also picked up another energy. It wasn't a X-egg this time. It was another guardian chara.

Not far from where they were standing Utau and Ikuto appeared. They had come to destroy the X-egg.

"I won´t let you destroy it!" Amu shouted at them.

Shiki was happy too see Ikuto again but sense he was his enemy, he had to keep it to himself.

"Like you can stop us!" Utau shouted back and snatched the X-egg.

Before she could destroy the X-egg, something incredible happened.

"Character Transformation!"

End of chapter

**this chapter was lame, I know. But just to make things clear. Shiki is a guy and his gay. It seemed like some people were a bit unsure. Anyway please review and give me ideas for Kippei´s character. I can´t update without it. See you next time!**


	10. Author note

Author note

**Author note!**

This is not a chapter! I have list of characters for Kippei and Shiki. Tell me which one I should use.

Ninja

Rock star

Goth Angel

Candyman

Btw I going to draw a picture of Kippei and Shiki and post it somewhere so you can see it.

Bye bye


	11. Chapter 10

**Hi again! It seems like some people still don't understand that Shiki is a male and GAY! _He_ has a crush on Ikuto. I hope that it´s all clear now. Moving on to chapter 28. Ikuto confesses that he loves Amu! (or that´s what I have heard) I´m still looking for the scans. I need to find them soon and I can´t wait until chapter 29 comes out! But back to the story. I have decided to draw Shiki like a Rock Star because that got most votes. I won´t describe his outfit yet because I´m still drawing him. I´m drawing him in both is casual clothes and in his Character Transformation, so that you guys can see the difference. Anyway enjoy chapter 10! **

**Chapter 10**

"Character Transformation."

A bright light appeared around Shiki. Who knew that he could do a Character Transformation? The other guardians can´t even do it. But then again there is still so much that the don´t know about him. Even Utau and Ikuto were surprised that he had progressed so far.

They were even more stunned by his outfit. It was just so cool! A Rock Star!

"He´s so cool." Miki said with a slight blush on cheeks.

"She has so many crushes." Ran whispered to Su.

"Shiki we need to get back the...Aaahhhh!" Utau had character transformed and attacked Amu when she wasn't looking.

Ikuto wanted to run right over to Amu and see if she was okay. But he couldn't because she was his enemy.

"Amu-chan, are you okay?" Shiki asked her.

When Amu got up Shiki noticed that she was bleeding from her forehead. Apparently she had hit her forehead on a rock.

Ikuto noticed that there was blood and rushed right over to her. Utau did not like this.

"Amu, are you hurt?" Ikuto asked her. He noticed the blood on her forehead when she turned around to face him. She was surprised that he seemed concerned about her.

"I´m fine. It´s just a little wound." Suddenly she felt two warm hands touching his face. Ikuto was looking how deep her wound was.

"It´s not very deep but we need something to stop the bleeding." Ikuto said.

Amu turned to Shiki and whispered "Get back the X-egg."

When she turned back to Ikuto she saw that he was taking his shirt off.

Amu blushed. "W-What are you doing?"

Ikuto took off his shirt and pressed it against her forehead. "It´s to stop the bleeding."

Amu´s blush got darker by the second. What was he thinking? Siting in front her without a shirt on?!

(Meanwhile)

Utau and Shiki were fighting against the X-egg. Shiki kept dodging her attacks and finally got close enough to use his attack.

He pulled put a microphone and screamed his lungs out. Knocked her out completely.

Then he turned to the X-egg and pulled out the microphone again. But this time he sang in it. His voice was so beautiful that the X-egg turned back to normal and went back to its owner.

Amu and Ikuto had overheard his singing and it was beautiful. Once Shiki had turned back he rushed over towards Amu but stopped when he saw that Ikuto was siting there without a shirt on. He managed to hide his blush ,so that they wouldn't find out that he liked Ikuto.

"Is she okay?" Shiki asked.

"She will be fine. What about my sister?" Ikuto asked him.

They looked over to were Utau was. She was still unconscious.

Ikuto turned back to Amu. "Here, hold this?" He took her hand and pressed it against his shirt so it would stop the bleeding. Then he lifted her up bridal style and carried her home.

Amu was even more embarrassed now. She was being carried across town by a half naked boy.

Shiki had stayed behind to make sure that Utau was okay. He couldn't be around Ikuto much longer without blushing.

(Back to Ikuto and Amu)

Amu noticed that people were staring at them. Ikuto ignored it but it seemed like Amu couldn't.

"Are you that embarrassed?" he asked her.

"Well, yeah. I don´t understand how you can not be?" Amu told him.

"Stuff like this just don´t bother me." he said in a awfully calm tone.

"Do often do stuff like this? On second thought don´t answer me." Amu noticed that see was getting a lot of jealous glares from strange girls.

"Hey Ikuto!" a voice said.

Apparently some of his classmates had seen him.

"Ikuto why don´t you have shirt on? Who is that girl you are carrying? What have you two been doing?" one of the guys asked.

Right now Amu wished that _she_ was the unconscious one.

"She is hurt and I´m taking her home. And what we have been doing is none of your business." Ikuto answered with smirk.

Amu hit him upside the head. "Just take me home."

"Fine." Ikuto said in a bored tone. He said good bye to his friends and started to walk again.

Finally they had reached her house.

"No! Don´t go any further. If my parents see you then I will be in big trouble, again." Amu remembered all the trouble he already had caused and once again hit him upside the head.

But Ikuto didn't let go of her. Instead he walked right up to her front door and rang the doorbell.

End of chapter

**Hope that you liked it. Btw how do spell Su? Su or Suu? Anyway really hope you liked it and see you next time. Please review!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hi! Sorry if it took so long to update but i have started a new story for vampire knight. To be fair I don´t think that it took that long to update, less then a week. I have been thinking on how long I should make this story. How many chapters should I have? I don´t wanna make it to long and bore you to death. So please tell me how many chapters it should be. This chapter has some bad language, but not a lot. Enjoy chapter 11!**

Chapter 11

Ikuto rang the doorbell to her house. You could hear movement and voices inside. The door opened and there stood her mother in a shock.

"Amu I thought I told you not to see him anymore and now here you are in his arms! His not even wearing a shirt!" her mother calmed down a little when she noticed that her little girl as bleeding. "What happened?"

"I hit my head. Ikuto gave me his shirt to stop the bleeding and helped me home." Amu answered and froze when she saw Tadase appear from behind her mother. "T-Tadase?"

"Oh right! Amu-chan, your friend came here looking for you." Her mother said. She was so caught up in the "my-daughter-is-being-held-by-a-half-naked-boy" that she forgot all about Tadase.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" Tadase sent a glare to Ikuto and then he looked disappointingly at Amu.

"This most be killing you, Kiddy King. Seeing your precious girl in the arms of someone else." Ikuto said with a grin.

"I´m guessing that these two aren't friends with each other." her mother said while letting them inside the house.

"Hell no!" Tadase said and avoided to look directly at those two.

"Who´s at the door?" her father asked. When he didn't get a respond, he walked out into the hallway. He saw what was going on and fainted right on the spot.

Ami came running. "Papa is dead! Papa is dead! Papa is..."she stopped when she saw what her sister was doing. "Sis is a whore." Ami said in a sweet voice.

"I´m not a whore, Ami!" Amu shouted.

"She is my girlfriend." Ikuto said and lifted Amu up a little to give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Leave her alone!" Tadase shouted with a face full of anger. He had this sudden urge to punch that blue haired bastard! (Tadase´s opinion, not mine.) But he couldn't because her parents were in the room.

"Oh, is the little Kiddy King getting jealous?" Ikuto said with a grin and gave Amu another kiss on the cheek.

"That´s enough!" her mother shouted. "You guys can fight later, but right now we need to take care of Amu."

Both of the guys nodded.

Tadase went to get the first aid-kit from the kitchen while Ikuto carried Amu up to her room and her mother was trying to wake up her father.

Amu turned her back against Ikuto, once he had laid her down on her bed.

"What´s wrong?" he asked.

"Why did you have to do that? And in front of Tadase?" Amu sounded like she as close to tears.

Ikuto sighed and turned her around so that she was facing him. "Don´t cry. I hate it when you cry." He put his arms around her and gave her a little kiss on forehead to calm her down.

Amu was trying to push him away because she was afraid that Tadase would come in an see them. Finally she realized that it was useless to struggle and gave in.

"Ikuto, why are you nice to me?" Amu asked him while snuggling into his chest. Usually she wouldn't let him get this close to her but this time she didn't seem to mind.

Before Ikuto could answer, Tadase walked in the room.

"You thieving feline! What do think you´re doing?!" Tadase shouted and ran over to the bed to push Ikuto away from her.

"No! Tadase it´s okay. He wasn't hurting me." Amu told him.

"That´s right. I would never hurt someone so sweet." Ikuto said and licked her cheek. "You taste just like strawberries."

"Amu, why do you let him get so close to you?" Tadase didn't sound a bit angry this time. Just sad and hurt. Really, really hurt.

"Tadase, it´s not what you think." Amu stared to blush all over again when she noticed that Ikuto was still siting beside her without a shirt on.

Ikuto noticed her blush. "If it pleases you to look, then look."

Tadase couldn't stand this anymore. He gave her the first aid-kit and left.

"You idiot! Why did you make him leave? And now he thinks that I like you." Amu said and hit him upside the head.

"Stop hitting me! Now let me take care of your wound." he said.

His soft touch felt really nice against her skin. When he stopped she actually missed it.

"Ikuto?" she said, waiting for him to respond.

"Yeah?" he wondered.

She looked deep into his eyes. "Why do make me feel like this?"

Ikuto responded to her question with a little kiss, or it stared with a little kiss. When he was about to pull away, Amu pulled him back. She didn't want him to stop.

Finally they had to break apart for air.

"I-I´m sorry!" Amu said. She covered her mouth and turned her back against him.

"Amu..." he was just about to say something when Amu stopped him.

"Please, just leave." she told him.

"Why?" Ikuto asked. He didn't want to leave her. Not now.

"Please?" Amu begged.

"Fine." Ikuto brushed her cheek and left.

(Ikuto´s room)

"What´s wrong Ikuto, nyaa?" Yoru asked.

"I hate feeling like this." Ikuto answered. "When I´m asleep, all I dream about is her."

"You seem to really care about her. Even though she is the enemy, nyaa. What is it you want from her anyway?"

"I want her to listen."

End of chapter

**This felt like a really long chapter. I hope that I didn't bore you. Please send me reviews (if you´re not asleep that is). Remember to also tell me how many chapters this story should be. Bye for now!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hi again! I´m done with the new chapter but I won´t be able to update again until late next week, cause I´m going on a school trip for a couple of days. But I will update on Friday next week. I´m gonna bring my notebook and write in the bus on the ride over there, if I don´t get sick. Anyway here is chapter 12. Enjoy! **

Chapter 12

This weekend the guardians are going on a little vacation to the beach, but the main reason why they are going there is to celebrate Tadase´s birthday.

Amu was upstairs packing her bag. She was really excited about this trip. She never did anything like this before she got Ran,Miki and Su and meet the guardians.

She was also really happy because Tadase was no longer mad at her, but at the same time she was a little worried. She hasn't seen Ikuto in awhile. Maybe he was mad at her?

Amu was finally done with her packing when there was a knock on the front door.

"Amu-chan! Your friends are here!" her mother shouted from downstairs.

Amu grabbed her bag and rushed downstairs.

"Hey Hinamori, are you ready?" Kukai asked.

"Yeah. This is going to be so much fun." Amu realized that she sounded way to girlish and then her "cool and spicy" character took over. "Well, I guess it would be fun to go on a little vacation with everyone."

"Amu´s "cool and spicy" character is back!" Yaya said with a giggle.

"What do you mean "back"?" Amu wondered.

Amu said goodbye to her parents and then all the guardians went on board the bus that was taking them to their vacation spot.

(Ikuto´s room)

Ikuto was siting on his bed and thinking if he should visit Amu. He hasn't seen her in awhile. He wasn't sure if she wanted to see him. What if she threw him out again?

"Ikuto, you will never guess what I have just found out?" Yoru said as he came in through the window.

"What?" Ikuto asked in a bored tone.

"The guardians are going on a vacation." Yoru told him.

This caught Ikuto´s attention. "Amu is going on a vacation with the kiddy king? Where?"

"You know that hotel Easter runs by the beach? They´re staying there." Yoru said.

Ikuto grinned. If Easter was running the hotel then he could stay there fro free. "Yoru, how would you like to go to the beach?"

"You mean that we are going to crash their party?" Yoru asked.

"Party?" Ikuto wondered.

"Oh, I didn't tell you? They are going there to celebrate the kiddy kings birthday." Yoru told him.

"Really?" Ikuto said with a grin. "I have the perfect birthday present for him."

"Are you really going?" Utau asked, who just entered the room.

"How long were you eavesdropping?" Ikuto asked, who was not to happy to know that she heard him.

"If you´re going then I´m coming to." Utau told him. Ikuto knew that she was not going to change her mind. Who cares if she comes or not? As long as she doesn't get in the way of him and Amu.

(The Hotel at the Beach)

Everyone had unpacked their stuff in their rooms. The girls were in one room and he boys oin another. They decided to meet downstairs in the lobby. They found a little surprise once they got downstairs. Ikuto and Utau had arrived.

"Thieving feline, why are you here?" Tadase demanded to know.

"I´m on vacation." Ikuto said while sending a glare towards him and then sent a little smile Amu´s way. "Hi Amu."

Amu blushed like crazy. "Hi I-Ikuto."

"Don´t be so friendly towards him! He has nothing to do with you!" Utau said angrily. "C´mon Ikuto. Let´s go to our room."

Ikuto sighed. " We´re in separate rooms."

"What? Why?" Utau wondered.

"Because you annoy me!" Ikuto told her.

"Why did you come here?" Tadase asked.

Ikuto just ignored him and walked up to Amu. "C´mon, let´s go put my stuff up in my room." he said and dragged her with him.

Amu was surprised that Tadase didn't try to stop this.

"Tadase are you just going to let him get away with this?" Kukai aksed.

Tadase didn't respond. "Why didn't you try to stop them?" he asked Utau.

"What could I have done? But I will stop him later." she said and went up to her room.

(Amu and Ikuto)

"Why did you do that?" Amu asked him.

"Worried about your little kiddy king again?" Ikuto said.

"That´s not I meant. But I really should go back."

Before Amu could step out the door, Ikuto pushed her against the wall.

"Ikuto, that hurt!" Amu shouted. "Why won´t you let me leave?"

"Because I love you." he said ans kissed her.

End of chapter

**Please review! See you next time!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Hi guys! I couldn't leave you guys hanging like that. This is my last chapter before my trip. The next one won´t be out until after I get back. Thanks you for all of your reviews! I never thought that I would get that many. Enjoy chapter 13!**

Chapter 13

"Because I love you." he said and kissed her.

Amu was so shocked by his words that she had trouble moving. Not that she could anyway, cause he had pined her to the wall. Without even realizing it she had started to kiss him back.

Ikuto noticed that she was trying to say something, so he broke the kiss apart. But still stayed close enough to her soft lips.

"I-Ikuto..." Amu could barely get the words out of her mouth. She could feel his breath on her skin and still remembered the soft touch of his lips.

Ikuto took a deep look into her eyes before slowly moving down and kissing her neck.

"Ikuto...please..." Amu wanted him to stop long enough for her to get a sentence out.

Ikuto got the message and moved away. "What is it?"

"Umm..." Amu moved away from the wall and kept a long distance from Ikuto. "W-What did you say earlier?"

"Oh, you mean when I told you that I love you?" Ikuto said and moved closer to her.

Amu kept moving back. "W-Why did you say that?"

"Because I love you." Ikuto didn't like the fact that she kept her distance from him.

"Liar." she sounded like she was close to tears.

"Why would I lie?" Ikuto wondered.

"I don´t know. Why would you love me?" This time a tear made it´s way down Amu´s cheek.

"You don´t believe me?" Ikuto said as his hand reached out to touch her cheek and wipe away her tear.

"No, I don´t." Amu slapped his hand away and rushed out of the room with tears poring down her face.

"Damn." Ikuto said out loud.

(Down at the beach)

Utau had dragged Ikuto with her to the beach so that they could relax. Of course Ikuto couldn't possibly relax with his super annoying sister, who wouldn't leave his side.

"Ikuto, what do you think about my new bikini?" Utau asked him.

Ikuto took a quick uninterested look at her. "Isn't it a little reviling?"

"I know. Do you like it?" she asked while siting herself down right next to him.

"Not really." Ikuto wished that his sister would just leave him alone so that he could see how Amu was doing.

"You thieving feline!" he heard a voice say. He knew, without even looking, that it was the Kiddy King.

"What?" Ikuto asked, not even turning his head.

"What have you done to Amu?" Tadase demanded to know.

"What do you mean?" Ikuto sounded a little worried. Did something happen?

"Amu-chan won´t come out of her room!" Yaya wined. "I wanted to go bathing. She was going to learn me how to swim."

"What did you do to her?" Tadase had a really serious excretion. He wanted to know what the perverted cat could have done to her. Some images appeared in his head, but he´d rather not think about them.

Ikuto didn't answer his question. He just got up and walked away. But Tadase wasn't gonna let him get away that easy. He ran after him.

"You thieving feline! I demand that you tell me what you have done to my Amu." Tadase shouted.

Ikuto didn't like what Tadase said and grabbed him by his T-shirt. "She is not yours."

Ikuto let go of him and walked back to the hotel. He was probably going to see Amu and Tadase knew it. What he didn't know was how to keep Ikuto away from her. If he ran after him again and tried to stop him, Ikuto would probably knock him on his ass.

(Amu´s room)

Amu was lying down on her bed and thinking about stuff. Mostly about Ikuto. Did he or did he not love her? Or is he just playing with her feelings? She did love him but there is no way she could tell him that.

There was a knock on the door.

She thought for sure that it was her guardian friends again. "Who is it?"

"It´s me. Ikuto."

Okay, so it wasn't who see thought. "What do you want?"

"To talk." he answered.

"No. Go away." Amu said and hoping that he would go away. But knowing him, he wouldn't leave that easy.

"I´m going to stay out her until you come out and talk to me." he said.

Amu knew that he wasn't gonna leave. So she walked up to the door and unlocked it.

"Can I come inside?" Ikuto asked.

"Sure." Amu moved to the side and let him in. "W-What do you wanna talk about?"

"Don´t play dumb with me." Ikuto told her. He sounded really serious.

"I don´t wanna talk about that." Amu said and closed the door.

"Why not?" he asked and walk up to her.

"Because I love you!" Amu quickly covered her mouth. She wasn't planing on saying that. She also wasn't planing on running into his arms, which she just did. "I-Ikuto?"

"What is it?" he asked while putting his arms around her and pulling her closer.

"Do you really love me?" she asked. It sounded like a whisper but Ikuto still heard her.

He picked her up and a laid her down on the bed, underneath him. "Of course I do." he whispered in her ear and then their lips touched.

What they didn't know was that someone was eavesdropping on them form the other side of the door.

End of chapter

**Pleas review! Hope you liked it! In the next chapter you find out who´s on the other side of the door. Who do you think it is? Find out next week! What am I saying? Anyway, bye for now. **


	15. Chapter 14

**Hi! I´m back! My trip was great. Okay maybe not great, but I love to travel so it wasn't boring. Except for the bus ride there and back. Behind me sat the noisiest bitches you could ever imagine. But moving on, I´m done with chapter 14 and later today or maybe tomorrow chapter 15 will be out. I hope this chapter was worth the wait! Also I never thought that I would get this many reviews. There were over 30 reviews on the last chapter! I was like WTH?! Thanks you all and please enjoy this next chapter. **

Chapter 14

Shiki was just heartbroken. He always knew that there was probably no chance for Ikuto to love him back, but he couldn't give up. Although, it´s kinda hard to keep fighting after Ikuto kissed Amu.

Shiki was wondering if he should tell Tadase about this. He knew that Tadase liked Amu and maybe he could stop those two. He decided not to say anything yet. He would wait until Tadase´s birthday was over. Telling him before would just be mean.

(Back to Amu and Ikuto)

They were still in Amu´s hotel room, but they had finally stopped kissing. Right now they just laying on the bed and holding each other. Amu was burying her face in his chest to hide he HUGE blush.

"Ikuto?" Amu quietly whispered, but Ikuto heard her.

"What is it?" Ikuto asked while stroking her hair.

"What happens when the others find out?" Amu wondered.

"What do you mean?" Ikuto asked.

"Well, I´m pretty sure that Utau will kill me." Amu said, followed with a nervous laughter.

Ikuto sighed.

"What was that sigh for?" Amu asked him.

"Do care about what the Kiddy King will think?" Ikuto wasn't sure if he wanted to know the answer. He knew that Amu had a crush on the Kiddy King, maybe she still did.

Amu was shocked by his question. She let go of him and sat herself up. "Why did you asked me that?"

Ikuto sat himself up beside her. "Because I know that you liked on him and..." Before he could finish his sentience, he was interrupted bu Amu.

"How dare you!" Amu yelled. "Don´t you trust me?"

"Of course I do. I just get a little jealous sometimes." Ikuto told her.

Amu quickly calmed down and gently brushed his cheek. This caused a slight blush to both of their faces. "Don´t worry. I´m your girl."

Calling herself "his girl" caused a darker blush on her face and a smirk on his.

"Prove it." Ikuto said while putting his arms around her and pulling her closer to him.

Amu´s face turned into a new shade red. She knew what he wanted her to do, but couldn't because there was a knock on the door.

"Hinamori-san? Are you there?" a voice said.

"Tadase-kun? Is that you?" Amu asked.

"Yeah. Can I come in?" Tadase asked and was about to open the door.

"Wait!" Amu shouted. She was afraid of what would happen if he found Ikuto here, with her.

"Don´t worry. I´ll hide." Ikuto said.

"Really? You would be okay with that?" Amu asked him.

"Yeah. You will tell them when you´re ready, and besides it makes it kinda fun hiding it." Ikuto gave her a quick kiss before hiding under the bed.

Amu hurried to the door and opened it. "What is it, Tadase-kun?"

"I just wanted to see how you were doing. Can I come in?"

Amu nervously looked around the room. "Sure."

Tadase walked in and looked around the room.

"Are you looking for something?" Amu was worried that he knew that Ikuto was here.

"Has he been here?" Tadase asked her.

"Who?" Amu knew who he was talking about but decided to play dumb.

"The thieving feline." You could she a hint of anger in his face and even hear it in his voice when he said those words.

Amu didn't like that Tadase called him stuff like that. She wanted to say something but knew that she couldn't. "He hasn't been here."

"Good." Tadase said with a sigh of relief.

"Is that the only reason why you came here?" Amu said while hoping that he would leave sometime soon.

Tadase had a odd look on his face. Just when Amu was about to ask him what´s wrong, he kissed her.

The kiss didn't last long because Ikuto pulled him away from her and grabbed him by the throat.

"Don´t you dare touch her!" Ikuto threatened.

Amu tried to get him to loosen his grip on Tadase and finally he let go.

"Hinamori-san, you told me he wasn't here." Tadase looked disappointingly at Amu.

Amu didn't know what to say, so she just hid behind Ikuto.

"You´re the one who shouldn't be here." Ikuto sounded really angry and he should be. He just saw his girl being kissed by another guy.

"Shut up! What have you done to her?" Tadase demanded.

Ikuto smirked. "That´s private."

Tadase´s face was red with anger. You could even see smoke coming out of his ears. "Leave her alone!"

"Don´t want to, and besides she wants me here." Ikuto said while putting his arm around Amu, who was blushing so hard that if there was competition she would win.

Tadase couldn't possibly get anymore mad then he already was. He chara changed with Kiseki and pointed his king staff thing at him. (Don´t know what it´s called.)

"You think you can beat us with just a chara change?" Yoru asked, who appeared behind Ikuto´s shoulder.

Ikuto chuckled. "If you don´t mind, we would like to be alone."

Some birthday this was going to be for Tadase, huh? He tries to kiss the girl who won his heart and it turns out that she doesn't want it. Will he be able to change her mind?

End of chapter

**Done. Please let me know what you think. The next one will be up really soon. And also, I have started to write another Amuto story. I think the first chapter will be out this weekend. I started to write on it today because I got this super great idea for a new story. Or at least I think it´s great, don´t know know about you guys. Anyway see you next time. Bye! **


	16. Chapter 15

**So sorry for the late update! A lot of stuff happened and I just didn't have the time. Actually I did have the chapter done awhile ago, but I decided to rewrite it because it sucked. Sorry for my bad language but it´s true. Anyway I´m done and I hope that this was worth the wait. Enjoy chapter 15!**

Chapter 15

"_Happy Birthday to me."_ Tadase thought with a sad expression on his face.

He was making his way down the stairs to where he would meet with the other guardians. He could have easily taken the elevator but he felt like he needed some time to think. This morning they were planing to get some breakfast at the cute little restaurant by the beach. They had planed everything yesterday. Later today they were going to do fireworks! Yaya´s idea of course.

"Happy Birthday, Tadase!" Kukai said with his usual smile and thumbs up.

"Um..thank you Souma-sempai." Tadase did his best to work up a smile.

"Let´s go! Let´s go! I want to eat pancakes!" Yaya shouted with joy and danced her way out of the hotel. Nadeshiko followed her to make sure that she wasn't gonna do something stupid.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Kukai shouted and ran after them, leaving Amu and Tadase alone. (Shiki was meeting them at the restaurant)

Amu was nervously searching for a topic of conversation. "Umm...nice weather today, huh?" Thats the best she ccould do?

Tadase slightly nodded with a small smile on his lips. "We should catch up with the others."

Then something unexpected happened. He took Amu by the hand and started walking. A blush was growing on Amu´s face. Did he forget what happened yesterday, or?

**xX Ikuto and Utau Xx**

Utau had dragged him with her to town so that they could do some shopping. Ikuto was more irritated then usual. Utau was in a extra lovey-dovey mood cause they were on vacation.

"Ikuto!" Utau winned.

"What?" Ikuto asked, not even bothering to turn his head.

"What do you think of this outfit?" Utau asked with eyes made of hearts.

"..." Ikuto was silent.

"I´m gonna try it on." Utau said and ran to the dressing room.

"_Amu.."_ Ikuto´s thoughts wandered of to a pink haired girl.

**xX The Guardians Xx**

"There´s Shiki." Yaya said and pointed to a table. But when they got closer, they noticed that he wasn't alone. There was girl with him. A pretty girl.

"Shiki, who´s this?" Nadeshiko asked and smiled politely at the girl.

"This is my sister, Sasha. I hope it´s not a problem but I told her that she could join us." Shiki said.

"No, it´s not a problem." Tadase said and felt Amu pull her hand away. (They were still holding hands)

Amu thought that he would be mad or disappointed at her, but instead her gave her a warm smile.

"Sorry. I did realize that I was still holding on to you." Tadase told her.

"Damn, there is some strong wind today." Kukai said as they all sat down at the table. The wind was so strong that a couple of drinks blew down at a table next to theirs.

"We should probably get back to the hotel if it gets worse." Nadeshiko told everyone.

Yaya nodded. "So, Sasha why don´t you tell us something about yourself?"

"Well, I´m two years younger than Shiki..." Sasha started.

"Really?" Yaya jumped up with joy. "Then we´re the same age!" (( Shiki is the same age as Kukai, right? Can´t remember o.0))

Just when they were starting to get to know each other, a waitress came out and told everyone to get back home quickly cause a tornado is on it´s way. Even though she told everyone to stay calm, they rushed out of there like animals.

The Guardians were running back to the hotel, but it was hard. The wind was so strong that it kept blowing them back.

"We´re not gonna make it!" Yaya cried out.

"Amu-chan look out!" Nadeshiko yelled and pointed behind Amu.

Before she could react she was pushed aside, but she wasn't hurt. She looked up to see what had saved her and saw the most horrible thing you can imagine. Ikuto was laying on the ground uncontentious, not far from her. And he was bleeding.

"Ikuto?" Amu whispered.

End of chapter

**Sorry. This one is a little shorter than usual but I have homework to do. Btw do you say -sempai or -senpai. In mangas they use both, so i´m a little confused. I hope this chapter was worth the wait. See you next time!**


	17. Chapter 16

**Hi! I updated faster this time. A got a lot of questions about Ikuto, if he was going to be okay or not? You´ll find out in this chapter, but in the last one Shikis sister appeared. I didn't plan on creating a sister at all but one of my sketches of Shiki started to look more girlish so I decided to draw a girl and BAAM, Shiki has a sister. I know that all of you are anxious to find out how Ikuto is doing so here comes chapter 16! Enjoy!**

Chapter 16

She hated hospitals. She hated everything about them. One thing she hated the most was the smell. It was almost like you could smell Death coming. How long have they been here? It most have been hours, it´s even become dark outside. Amu could feel her eyelids become heavier by every second that passes. The doctor still hasn't said anything about how Ikuto is doing. Whenever they get a hold of him and ask about Ikuto, he uses these medical phrases that no one understands. He also told them to go home and get some rest, but their´re not going anywhere. Not until they make sure that he´s okay.

_Flashback_

"_Amu-chan, look out!" Nadeshiko shouted and pointed behind her._

_A large item had gotten loose and was heading towards Amu at full speed. Fortunately, Amu was pushed aside and saved but unfortunately, Ikuto took the hit and got some serious head damage._

"_Ikuto." Amu whispered._

_End of Flashback_

Thanks God that the storm was over. That most have been one of the scariest things Amu has been trough. Another scary thing is the silence. No one has said a word for hours. Finally the doctor came.

"How´s Ikuto?" Utau asked with tears in her eyes.

"He was lucky. We didn't need to operate on him but he did needed a lot of stitches." the doctor told them.

"But he´s going to be fine?" Nadeshiko asked.

"He´ll be just fine." the doctor assured them.

Everyone let out a sigh of relief.

"He just needs to take it easy for awhile and have someone take care of him." the doctor said.

"Can we see him?" Amu asked.

"You can see him, but keep your voices down. He needs some rest." the doctor said and showed them the way.

When they reached Ikuto´s room, the doctor slowly opened the door and told Ikuto that some friends wanted to see him.

Ikuto was a little surprised to see ALL of them here.

"Hey buddy. How are you doing?" Kukai asked quietly.

"Buddy?" Ikuto questioned. "I´m okay, unless the doctor told you something that he didn't tell me?"

"No, you´re fine." Kukai said and gave him a thumb up.

"Do you need anything?" Nadeshiko asked.

"We can get you some candy?" Yaya added.

Ikuto was a little surprised of their kindness. He wasn't used to it. "No thanks. I´m fine."

Ikuto looked around the room and noticed someone that he has never seen before. "Do I know you or do I have memory lost?"

"Ehh..no, we have never meet. I´m Sasha, Shiki´s sister."

Ikuto gave her a little wave and then turned his gaze over to her sister, who had crawled into bed with him.

"I´m so happy that everything is going to be okay." Utau said and hugged her big brother. "I´m gonna take care of you from now on."

"What?!" Ikuto asked.

"The doctor said that someone should take care of you." Utau told him.

"But i´m not supposed to move. Who knows what you´ll do to me?" Ikuto wined.

"Then who should take care of you?" Utau asked.

Ikuto thought about it for awhile and then looked over at Amu.

"Ehh...me?" Amu questioned.

"No way! If she takes care of you, who knows what _you´ll_ do to _her_." Tadase said.

"It´s okay." Amu told Tadase. "I´ll do it."

"Really?"everyone asked.

"Yeah. It´s because of me that he got hurt." Amu said as a tear ran down her face.

"Utau, can you get of me for like 2 seconds?" Ikuto told her sister.

Once Utau got of the bed, Ikuto sat himself up and told Amu to get closer. He gently wiped away the few tears from her face and pulled her onto his lap. Utau, like always, did not like this.

"Your´re not responsible for this. It´s not your fault." Ikuto told her and kissed her on the cheek.

"But you shouldn't have done that. You should have just stayed back..." Amu told him while wiping away the new tears that fell down her face.

"...and let you get hurt? No way! Seeing you get hurt would have hurt more then this." Ikuto told her and rested his head on her shoulders.

"Are you okay?" Amu asked him.

"Yeah. It´s just that my head hurts." Ikuto said.

"Maybe we should go." Nadeshiko said.

"No!" Ikuto said a little to loud cause his head felt like it was about to explode. "Stay."

They all knew that he meant Amu so they left those two alone, except Utau. She wasn't leaving them alone. She had an evil aura around her and her eyes were glowing.

"Umm..Utau..." Amu started.

"Aww, are you gonna fight for me..._Amu_?" Ikuto teased.

"You know for someone how´s been hit upside head real badly, you are awfully energetic." Amu said, trying to hide her blush. ((I´m not sure that energetic is the right word there.))

"Your´re cute." Ikuto told Amu, totally ignoring the burning Utau in the room.

"Hinamori Amu." Utau said with all the anger she could manage without killing her.

"Utau, it´s not what you think." Amu tried to defend herself.

"How mean." Ikuto sounded like a five year old. "Are you trying to break up with me?"

Amu understood everything perfectly now. He was enjoying this fight between her and Utau.

"So it´s true?! You are dating?!" Utau said and pointed at Amu. "This means war!"

End of chapter

**My head really hurts. It´s been hurting all day. I think that I´m going to get some rest now. See you next time. **


	18. Chapter 17

**Here is what you've all been waiting for, chapter 17! Btw if anyone could tell me where to find chapter 30 of Shugo Chara when it comes out. Moving on, here is the new chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 17

The vacation is over and so is Tadase´s birthday. Everyone has gone back to their sweet homes except for a cat-like boy, who had to stay at the hospital for a couple of days.

"Amu-chan, you've just come home and you´re already going out somewhere?" her mother asked.

"I have to. I know someone who´s staying at the hospital and I told him that I would visit." Amu said while putting on her shoes. She had promised Ikuto that she would visit him everyday.

"Him?" her mother asked suspiciously.

_Dammit! Their´re gonna make a fuss again._ Amu thought to herself. She did not expect her mother to say what she did.

"Okay. Just don´t be out too late."

Amu was so stunned by her answer that she just gave a simple nod before she left the house. On the way to the hospital she kept thinking about Ikuto and everything he had done for her. She was wondering how she could ever repay him.

Before she knew it she was standing in front of a hospital. She slowly made her way to Ikuto´s room. For some reason she felt very nervous about seeing him again. She almost hit the roof when the door suddenly burst open just as the doctor was about to exit the room.

"Tsukiyomi-san, it seems like you have a visitor." the doctor said with a smile.

Amu nervously entered the room and the doctor left o give them some privacy.

"What took you so long? I've been so bored here all alone." he said.

"Haven´t people visited you?" Amu asked and sat on a chair next to his bed.

"No." he answered.

"What about your parents?" Amu asked while knowing that she would regret asking it.

"My mom called me and said that she had to work and my dad..." Ikuto trailed of with a sad expression on his face.

Amu gently grabbed him by the hand. "It´s okay. I´m here now."

"My little strawberry." Ikuto teased. It pleased him that even though he was hospitalized, he could still make his sweet Amu blush. "What have you done today?"

"Nothing much. When I came home I got some rest before I came here." Amu told him. "What have you done?"

"You mean besides being stuck in this bed all day?" Ikuto said sarcastically.

"Oh, right. Well, what do you wanna do now?" Amu asked trying to brighten up is mood.

Ikuto pretended to think about it for awhile then turned back to Amu smirking. "You know there is a tickle in my throat. Do you think you can help me with that?"

Amu blushed. "H-How about we just watch some TV?"

"Fine." Ikuto sighed. "But I get to pick."

Amu nodded as climbed into bed with him.

"Perverted kid." Ikuto teased as he looked through the channels.

"What? It´s more comfortable. I like it better here." Amu said while blushing and snuggling into his chest.

"I bet." he said with a usual grin.

Amu was just about to say something back, but then she noticed that he had chosen a horror movie."I-Ikuto. I don´t like horror movies."

"I know." he said while wrapping his arms around her. "Just hold on to me if you get scared."

Amu had her head in Ikuto´s chest during most of the movie. Whenever she would turn back to the screen she would see some blood and let out a little scream. Finally the movie was over but Amu was still shaking like crazy.

"Amu, it´s getting late and you should probably go home before your parents get worried." Ikuto said. He was a little disappointed that she had to leave.

"Just let me stay a little longer." Amu begged.

After about ten minuets or so, Amu was fast asleep and so was Ikuto. The doctor entered the room for a last minuet cheek up on Ikuto, but he didn't expect the adorable little girl to still be here.

He quietly walk over to the bed where they were sleeping and gently stroke Amu´s pink hair. "So cute." he said before kissing Amu on the forehead and leaving the room.

Ikuto felt very pissed hearing all of this. He woke up just as the doctor entered the room but didn't want to leave Amu. From now on he had to keep an closer eye on her to make sure that nothing happens.

End of chapter

**I know that it´s short, but please review. **


	19. Chapter 18

**Hi again! This is the last upload before my vacation. This story is coming to an end, but don´t worry there is still more chapters. I have a perfect idea for a ending but you´ll read more about that when I get back, 5 weeks from now Muahaha! I hope that you´ll miss me. Anyway here is the new chapter and enjoy!**

Chapter 18

"What are you doing here?"

"He told me to be here."

"I don´t care. You shouldn't be here. Leave!"

"That´s not up to you! If he wants me here then I´m staying."

The argument between Utau and Am u was interrupted when Ikuto entered the room. Ikuto could finally leave the hospital and go home. Amu and Utau had come to pick him up. Ikuto had asked Amu to come and Utau had to come because they were family, not that Ikuto minded.

"Ikuot, are you ready to go home?" Utau said in her lovey-dovey mode while hugging Ikuto. Utau could be so annoying sometimes, but this time Ikuto kinda enjoyed it. Not the hug but the whole situation. At the corner of his eye, he could see Amu pouting. _She's too cute sometimes._

"Ikuto?" Utau asked sweetly.

"Hmm?" Ikuto wondered what annoying thing his sister had planed now.

"Can I stay in your room tonight?" Utau asked.

"No." Ikuto answered immediately.

"Why not?" Utau wined.

"Because Amu´s gonna be in there with me and we´ll need some privacy." Ikuto said with a smirk and glanced at Amu.

"In your dreams!" Amu said and tried to hide her enormous blush.

"Don´t worry. I was only joking. I wont do anything to you until you grow up. While we´re on that subject, when are you going to grow up?" Ikuto teased.

"Shut up! You always treat me like a little kid." Amu said.

"Aww. Look, my little Amu is mad." Ikuto teased and pinched her on the cheek.

"Stop it!" Amu yelled and slapped his hand away.

"Don+t be like that. You know I'm just teasing you." Ikuto lowered his head so that their foreheads were touching. "You always tease the one you love."

"You´re right." Amu said with a little smirk of her own. This was her turn to tease him. She quickly put her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. Ikuto was really surprised by her actions, especially when he felt her tongue in his mouth. Amu could feel a killing aura coming from Utau and a death glare.

"What the hell are you doing?" Ikuto asked in shock after pushing himself away from Amu.

"You said it yourself, you always tease the one you love." Amu teased.

"You´re not allowed to love him! No one can love him as much as I do." Utau said and put herself between the two.

Ikuto didn't pay much attention to his sister. He was still surprised at how Amu was acting. "Amu, were you always like this or is it something that I've done?"

"I think that most of it is because of you." Amu said.

"Let´s get going." Utau interrupted their conversation.

Both of them nodded and walked out of the hospital. Uatu´s manager was waiting out side to drive them to Ikuto´s place.

**xXAt Ikuto´sXx**

"Where´s your mom?" Amu asked as they walked through the front door.

"At work...I guess." Ikuto said, hinting that she should drop the subject.

"I should make you some dinner, Ikuto." Utau said.

"Amu and I can help, desu." Suu told hr with a smile.

"No! I can do it. " Utau insisted. " I've been practicing to be the perfect wife for Ikuot since we were kids."

Amu and all the charas send funny looks to Ikuto. They could imagine those two as kids, Ikuto strapped to a chair and Utau forcing the food she made in him. Poor Ikuto.

"Stop it." Ikuto said like he knew what they were thinking about. "I have an idea. Why don´t Utau make dinner and Amu make desert."

"That´s a great idea! Amu lets´go, desu." Suu said and flew into the kitchen with Amu following her.

"Ikuto, why do like her and not me?" Utau asked once Amu left the room.

"For the last time, you're my sister. I can´r love you in the way you want me to." Ikuto told her. "Go and get started on dinner, and don´t start a fight with Amu."

"Fine." Utau said and walked into the kitchen where Amu and Suu were.

**xXLaterXx**

"Ikuto, dinner´s ready!" Utau shouted from the kitchen.

"And desert!" Amu added.

Ikuto walked into the kitchen and smelled the air. It smelled really nice and Ikuto was getting hungry. Utau had really gotten good at her cooking. Ikuto remembered the first time he had to try his sister's food. It was so burnt that you couldn't even tell what it was. After they finished dinner and now it was time for desert, Ikuto was really looking forward to this.

"What did my little Amu make for desert?" Ikuto asked.

"Chocolate cake but the credit goes to Suu cause I did an chara change." Amu said shyly. "My own cooking is horrible."

"I´m sure it´s not that bad." Ikotu told her.

"Well, luckily you´ll never know." Amu put the chocolate cake on the table in front of them.

"It looks delicious. I want some too, nya." Yoru said while drooling.

"Miki made the design, desu." Suu said.

"You´re really talented." Yoru praised Miki and patted her on the shoulders.

"T-Thank you." Miki said through her blush.

"Ah, looks like someone has a crush on me." Yoru teased. " No one can resist my charm."

"You´re too full of yourself." Ran told him.

"So cute." Miki said with her blush growing bigger.

"Looks like Yoru takes after his master." Amu teased while cutting up the cake and giving everyone a slice.

"It´s good." Uatu said quietly. She didn't want to admit that her enemy did something beter than her.

"Looks like Utau is finally warming up to my girlfriend." Ikuto said and watched both of their shocked expressions when he said the word girlfriend. Afterwards there was an uncomfortable silence between them. Ikuto broke the silence with a chuckle when he saw some chocolate on Amus cheek.

"What is it?" Utau asked.

"Amu´s got some chocolate on her cheek." Ikuto said and continued laughing.

"Be quiet." Amu said and tried to wipe it away but missed it every time. "Where is it?"

"Here." Ikuto reached out and wiped it with his hand then slowly licked it of his thumb while watching Amu´s face getting flustered.

Utau was just about to say something when they heard a sudden knock at the door.

End of chapter

**Please review!**


	20. Chapter 19

**Hello my lovely readers. So sorry for the late update but I was busy with vacation and... being lazy xD. Anyway, I´m so sorry for keeping you waiting. Just so that you know there is only one more chapter left after this one, maybe two, I haven't decided. I'm going to try to update as much as I can during these last few days of my vacation. Once I start school on Thursday I´m going to be very busy. I hope that you guys had a nice summer. Here is chapter 19! Enjoy! **

Chapter 19

It must have been an hour since Amu came home. Her parents are a little worried because she's been strangely quiet and depressed. Every time they ask her about it she just says nothing and leaves the room. What could have upset her so badly.

Amu thought that maybe a nice hot relaxing bath might calm her mind, sadly that didn't work.

"Amu-chan, what's wrong-desu?" Suu asked with a worried expression. Amus face lacked of any emotions and if you looked into her eyes, you'd feel cold.

"Amu-chan, tell us what's wrong." Miki said.

Amu slightly opened her mouth but it took her awhile to speak. "I'm scared."

"Of what?" Miki asked with a questioning look.

"Of losing Ikuto." Amu whispered as a tear ran down her cheek and dripped in the bathwater.

xX Somewhere else Xx

It was a dark and a starless night. It was also freezing cold, but if you had other things on your mind then you barely noticed. Maybe it's the hollowness, maybe it's your imagination but there was something that made that night seem endless.

"Ikuto, nyaa." Yoru said.

"Leave me alone." Ikuto said annoyed.

Yoru made a sad face at how cold his master's attitude was. He knew that it was useless to talk t him when he was like this. Not knowing what to do, Yoru started to fly around town hoping that he'd find something fun to do.

_How boring _he thought . There was nothing fun to do. Just as he was ready to shoot his brain out from the boredom, but suddenly a blue chara popped up in his head. Without even thinking about he went to pay them a visit.

xX At Amus Xx

Amu had just gotten out of the bathtub and was only wearing a towel wrapped around her body. Her charas looked at her worriedly as she just sat there on the bed letting the water from her wet hair drip on the sheets. Her eyes were like glass and her lips were blue from the cold, but it did seem to affect her at all.

"Amu-chan, maybe you should close the balcony door-desu." Suu said.

"But... what if he comes?" Amu said but seemed completely dead to the world.

"It's pretty late. I don't think that he's coming." Miki told her.

"But... what if he does... I have to wait." It worried her charas how emotionless Amu remained.

"Yo." They heard soemone say. Amus face lit up with happiness as she turned around but her face instantly dropped when she saw that it was only Yoru.

"Why are you here?" It was clear that Amu was disappointed that Ikuto didn't show up.

"I was bored." Yoru simply said. "Did something happen?"

"What do you mean?" Amu asked.

"Ikuto seemed down and now you do too, so what happened?" Yoru said.

"Amu-chan, you've been depressed ever since you came home from Ikutos. What happened?" Ran asked.

"Did you break up?" Miki wondered.

"No! I-I don't know." Amu said.

"Tell us what happened." Miki told her.

"Fine." Amu gave in. she figured that it would be better to talk about it instead of bottle it up inside. All the four of the charas floated down and sat down in front of her on the bed. Amu was a little surprised that Yoru paid attention to her problems, but he probably wants to know what's bothering his master.

"Well, here's the thing..." Amu took a deep breath before she continued. "Me, Utau and Ikuto were having dinner. I made a cake that Suu had thought me and we were having a really nice time."

"So what's the problem-desu?" Suu asked.

"In the middle of dinner we had an unexpected visitor." Amu told them.

"Who was it?" Yoru asked.

Amu gulped before she answered. "Ikutos father."

End of chapter

**This chapter was originally longer but I decided to cut it here ad leave you guys hanging. Haha. In the next chapter you will find out why Amu may think that Ikuto is leaving her. ** **Please review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**The final chapter is out! I'm actually kinda happy that this story is finally finished. I have started to lose interest in this fanfic. Now I can focus on my other fanfics :) Btw I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a LONG while but school has been crazy. Usually I update during the weekends but we had family members that visited us so I wasn't able to and I won't be able to update next week end either. My little cousin is having his christening so my next update will probably be in to weeks. Please enjoy this last chapter!**

Chapter 20

"I don't have to go." Ikuto said.

"Yes, you do. I know you have been waiting for this a long time." Amu told him.

"I'll miss you." Ikuto brought her into an embrace.

"I know. I'll miss you too. Promise to call me everyday." Amu said and hugged him back.

"I promise." Ikuto said and wiped away the tears that are rolling down her cheeks.

_Flashback_

"_I'm not going!" Ikuto shouted._

"_Shh. You'll wake my parents." Amu whispered and covered his mouth. Once she made sure that her parents weren't going to wake up, she let go of him. Thank God that her parents sleep like rocks. "You have to go."_

"_You want me to leave?" Ikuto sounded hurt._

"_No, of course not! It's just that..." Amu trailed off. She couldn't imagine a world without Ikuto. _

"_Just what?" Ikuto wondered._

"_He's your father. And I saw how happy you looked when he came back. I know that you've always wanted him to come back and now that he has you can't just throw this chance away because of me." Amu told him. _

"_I don't want to leave you." Ikuto said as a single tear ran down his cheek. This must be the first time that Amu has seen Ikuto cried, and it would probably be the last. _

"_Please don't cry." Amu said as her eyes became watery. "I don't want to stand in the way of your dreams. And you're not going to lose me. Someday you will return and when you do, I will be here waiting." _

"_Promise?" Ikuto said._

"_I promise." Amu said and kissed him._

"_Even though it take forever?" the kissing had stopped but they still stayed close enough that they could feel the other one's breath._

"_I promise." Amu said again._

"_This time it was Ikuto who kissed her. Usually their kisses would feel sweet or passionate, but this was different. This was somehow sad and needy like if they were afraid to stop. The taste was mixed with the sweetness of their mouths and the saltness from her tears. _

"_Can I stay the night?" Ikuto asked after they had to break the kiss for air. _

_Amu nodded as they got under the covers. Ikuto played with Amus hair as her head rested on his chest listening to his heartbeats._

_End of Flashback_

"Ikuto, we need to go or we'll miss the plain." Ikutos father said as he got into the car.

"I'm coming." Ikuto called and gave Amu one last hug.

"I-Ikuto." a voice said from behind him.

He turned around and saw his little sister standing there with tears streaming down her face. "Utau?"

"I know we weren't supposed to give you any last minuet presents, but I just wanted to give you this." Utau said and gave him a photo. It was one were they all were little kids, even Tadase and his family was with the Tsukiyumis. This was taken right after a barbecue that went terribly wrong. They accidentally burnt down the garage. Remembering this brought a laugh to escape from Ikutos lips.

"Thanks, sis." Ikuto hugged his little sister and kissed the top of her head.

"Ikuto come on!" his father called again.

"Give me five seconds!" Ikuto said and turned back around to the people who had come to see him off.

"Make sure o send u postcards and let us know what America is like." Kuukai said with a big thumb up.

"Have a nice trip, Ikuto." Tadase said.

"Have a nice trip...what?" Ikuto asked and moved his ear closer.

An awkward silence was born.

"You know you want to." Ikuto teased.

"Have a nice trip o-onii-tan." Tadse whispered the last part.

"Aww." Ikuto said with a grin, but it soon dropped to a sad smile. "I have to go."

Before he got into the car, he took one last look at all their faces. "Hey Nikaido! Take care of them."

"Don't worry. I will take care if them until you get back." Nikaido said with a smile.

As his father started the car and began to drive away, Ikuto noticed in the rear view mirror that Amu had broken down in the middle of the street crying. He was about to jump out of the car and comfort her when his father stopped him.

"Don't. She just needs a good cry." he assured his son.

Ikuto leaned back on his seat. The only thing that was going through his mind was the little pink haired girl who was crying at the side of a road. "Amu..."

Amu had finally stopped crying but her mood has not change, unless you count it going from bad to worse. She still couldn't believe that she might never see him again.

A knock was heard on her bedroom door.

"Amu-chan, may I come in?" her mother, Midori, asked.

"I guess." Amu answered and then her mother opened the door with a concerned face.

"Do you want to talk?" Midori asked and closed the door behind her.

"No." Amu said.

"You're sad that he left, right?" Midori asked her daughter, but Amu didn't respond. She just kept looking the other way. "Didn't you tell him to leave?"

"That's only because I didn't want to keep him and his father apart!" nNw tears started to flow down her face.

"If you asked him to stay, he would have stayed." Midori said.

"But... what if he said no?" Amu asked.

"Is that what you have been afraid of?" Midori asked and gave her daughter a tissue.

"Why do you care?! You should be happy. Isn't this what you have always wanted?" Amu shouted.

Midori looked at her daughter with wide eyes. "How can you say that?"

"When you first meet him, you didn't approve of him at all." Amu said.

"I was worried. You're still my little girl who was seeing an older guy. But I didn't know that he meant this much to you." Midori explained.

"Yeah, neither did I at first." Amu couldn't stop her tears. "Please leave. I want to be alone."

Without a word her mother left the room. Leaving Amu to think. She touched the bracelet around her neck that Ikuto had given her.

_Flashback_

_Amu was helping Ikuto to pack his stuff when he suddenly grabbed her wrist and put something in her hand._

"_What's this for?" Amu asked as she looked at the bracelet._

"_Something to remember me by." He showed the exact same bracelet around his neck with Amu engraved on it. Amu again looked at her bracelet and this time she noticed that there was Ikuto engraved on hers. _

"_But.. I didn't gate you anything." Amu said as Ikuto help her to put on the bracelet._

"_Yes you did." Amu looked at him confused. "You gave me happiness." _

_End of Flashback_

Amu needed something to clear her mind so she decided to walk out onto her balcony for some fresh air. This used to be their balcony. How many times has he come to visit her on this balcony?

"Ikuto..." Amu whispered and closed her eyes.

"Did you call for me?"

Amus eyes shoot wide open and saw Ikutos head hanging upside down in front og her just like the first time he came to visit. But instead of spilling milk, she screamed.

"You're too loud." Ikuto said as he dropped down in front of her.

"I-Ikuto? W-Why are you here? How are you here?" Amu asked. She couldn't believe her eyes.

"I'm not allowed to visit my girlfriend?" Ikuto said with a smirk but then he turned serious. "I couldn't leave you."

Amu started crying all over again. "I-Is this a dream?"

"No." Ikuto smirked. "Don't I get a hug? How mean."

After Amu pinched herself a couple of times to make sure that she really wasn't dreaming, she tackled him with a hug and almost knocked them both off the balcony.

"Aww. I didn't know you loved me this much." Ikuto teased and kissed her cheek that was covered with tears.

"But wait." Amu let got of him. "What about your dad?"

"What about him?" Ikuto asked.

"He's your family don't you need him?" Amu said.

"No." Ikuto answered. "I got myself a new family."

Amu felt overwhelmed with joy as they shared a passioned kiss under the full moon.

The End

**This sure was a long chapter, and cheesy. Please review! Love you readers! **


End file.
